CAWF CARTOON CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING
by mr cartoon
Summary: IT TIME FOR CARTOON WRESTLING TO ENTER THE EXTREME LIMIT IN THIS THIS SERIES OF EXTREME WRESTLING WITH YOUR FAVORITE CARTOON STARS
1. CCW Episode 1

Quick Note - Hey guys listen I just want to let you guys know that I was planning to redo some cawf programs & see if I can not only make it sound more exciting but also get some more reviews from my loyal account viewers so I hope you like the changes

* * *

This Is The New S*it by Marylin Manson Plays as we now enter the arena where we see the crowd cheering on their feet for the action that's set to take place tonight.

"Welcome ladies & gentleman to another action packed episode of cartoon championship wrestling on disney xd tonight we are live in springfield , massachucets home town of the simpsons family & we are sold out tonight at springfield stadium with a crowd totaling up to over 15,000 fan here to witness the action here tonight I'm Gorilla Monsoon & along side with Henry Chan at ring side & henry what do you think about all of these people here tonight" Gorilla Said.

"Well monsoon let me just say this for the record out of all the places I've been for the chan clan performances I never thought I'd see these people look so different from all the other people of the world with there skin being yellow" Henry Said.

"No kidding henry cause it's true I mean look around you". Gorilla Said.

Just then The New World Order theme Begins To Play Bringing Out Peter Griffin, Fangface, & Ruff Ruffman Of The New Cartoon Order Causing the Crowd To Start Cheering For Them.

"Ladies & gentleman please welcome at this time the team of Fangface, Ruff Ruffman, & Peter Griffin the new cartoon order". Perch Announced.

"Now here's a way to start things of tonight with the apperance of the nco wouldn't you agree". Gorilla Said.

"You said it cause whenever the nco make an apperance that can only mean they got something in store for us". Henry Replied.

"You've made your point there henry they always have something in store everytime we see them coming". Gorilla Said. Back in The Ring All 3 nCo Members Were All There As Ruff With The Mic In His hand Prepares To Speak.

"HELLLLOOOO SPRINGFIELD THE NCO HAS ARRIVED". Ruff Said. "Now for some of you who don't know are names I'll tell you them I'm Ruff Ruffman reality game show host & these are my pals fangface & peter griffin, now tonight"..

Before Ruff Would Continue Fangface Comes In & Snatches The Mic Away From Ruff Like An Idiot.

"Ooh Ooh grrrrrrr hi puggs grrr it's me fangface I'm on tv grrr I hope your watching this grrr ha ha ha". Fangface Said Before Ruff Would Snatch the Mic Back & Bonk Fangface In The Head.

"YEOW". Fangface Yelped.

"OOOH that's gonna hurt in the morning". Gorilla Said.

"Does permission ring a bell idiot for brains, now where was I hmm oh yeah now tonight we have some exciting news for you guys & I think I'll let peter tell us because we all know how much likes to blurt out secrets". Ruff Said Before Turning The Time Over To Peter Griffin The Leader Of The Group.

"As you all know that right now the ministry of darkness are the current tag team champions well not for long cause if you may recall that 5 months ago the NCO won a tag team match to determine who would earn a tag team title shot at anytime up to a year & we've decided thatthe time has come to cash in the title shot & face off against the ministry of darkness for the tag team tiles tonight". Peter Said Causing The Crowd To Cheer With Excitment.

"Woah did you hear that monsoon either my ears are lying or did peter just say that the nco are going to face the ministry of darkness for the tag team championships tonight". Henry Said.

"I don't think peter was kidding around when he said there cashing in their tag team title shot now this is amazing". Gorilla Added As Ruff Now Raises His Mic Again & Starts To Speak.

"Well you heard it right here it's NCO vs The Ministry Of Darkness for the tag team championships tonight until then the nco is out". Ruff Said As He & The Rest of The nCo Exit The Ring & Make their Way To The Back.

"You heard it from Ruff Ruffman the nco will face the ministry of darkness later tonight for the tag team titles now isn't that a great way to start CCW tonight". Gorilla Said.

"I here that & there's still all lot more for us tonight including this one". Henry Added.

"That's right these two wrestlers really wanted to get there hands on each other & that's what gonna happen it's Kevin Levin vs Bolt Tanner next". Gorilla Said Before Going To Commercial Break.

After the Commericals were done the show returns with a backstage view where We see both Homer & Bart Simpson in the locker room relaxing & having a conversation with each other.

"Isn't this great bart CCW live in springfield tonight & to think springfield is where we live like our hometown". Homer Said.

"Yeah dad gee I wonder if mom, lisa, & maggie are watching this by now". Bart Said.

"I'm sure they are bart I'm sure they are", Homer said before taking a sip from his beer. "That's wierd this drink tastes a little different".

"Oh dad about that drink you have I kind of took a sip from it when you weren't looking & kind of filled it with my own soda". Bart Replied.

"What why you little that was my beer". Homer Yelled As he Grabs Bart's neck & Starts To Choke Him Really Hard Before Cyborg Comes In & Breaks It Up.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH BREAK IT UP what's going on in here". Cyborg Said.

"What's wrong what's wrong I tell you what's wrong bart took a sip of my beer & he filled it up with his drink & now it tastes horrible". Homer Said.

"That's it aw man & I thought it was something really important but this that's just lame". Cyborg Said.

Before things started to cool down homer's face started to turn red & started to growl really loud.

"Uh oh I think you made him mad". Bart Said.

"What are you talking about". Cyborg Asked

"Look". Bart Replied As Cyborg looks at an angry homer then starts to get nervous.

"Uh Homer you feeling okay". Cyborg Said. Just Then Bart Would Poke Cyborg's Shoulder.

"Cyborg I think you better run". Bart Said.

"Good idea". Cyborg Replied As He begins to run as Homer still steaming starts to chase him out of the locker room as Bart looks on.

"That there fans is lesson #25 never upset Homer Simpson or he'll be all over you". Gorilla Said.

"Good advice but for now let's move ahead & get on with the match". Henry Said.

Back in the Arena Psycho Dance By Jim Johnson Begins To Play Bringing Out CCW's Psycho Kevin Levin Bringing In Cheers From The Crowd As The Bell Rings.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from Bellwood weighing in at 184 pounds Kevin Levin". Perch Announced.

"Here he comes folks Kevin Levin former enemy of Ben Tennyson & is known to have morphing powers". Gorilla Said.

"That's right Monsoon Kevin can easily morph into any form when he touches something with his hand opened wide". Henry Said.

"But I'm not so sure if that's going to help when faces this man". Gorilla Said.

After Kevin Enters The Ring His Theme Starts To Die Down Then Monster By Jim Johnson Starts To Play Bringing Out Bolt Tanner Causing The Crowd To Start Booing At Him.

"And his opponent from the Satelitte weighing in at 205 pounds Bolt Tanner". Perch Announced.

"Bolt Tanner known to people as the monster he manages to take down anyone who get's in his way & so far is undefeated in the CCW". Gorilla Said.

"Absolutley Monsoon but were talking about two powerful men here there both about to go 1 on 1 in just a minute". Henry Added.

"Yep & I'm betting my the end of this match one of them will come out victorious while the other well let's just say he'll be lying down in bed for a while". Gorilla Said.

The Bell Rings & the match starts with a staredown between Tanner & Kevin then they began to exchange punches to each other then Bolt Tanner grabs Kevin & sends him to the turnbuckle & squishes him with his own body & knocks Kevin unconcious Tanner goes for a cover 1,2,& Kevin kicks out at two kevin trys to damage tanner hard but it was no use tanner was hust to powerful so tanner picked up kevin setting up for a powerbomb.

"It's all over for Kevin right here it's all.. wait a minute". Gorilla Said.

Kevin manages to fight back & not only escape the powerbomb but trapped tanner in a roll up pin 1,2,3 then the Ref rings the bell.

"HE DID IT KEVIN JUST DID THE IMPOSSIBLE HEAT BEAT THE MONSTER BOLT TANNER". Henry Screamed In Shock.

"Here is your winner Kevin Levin". Perch Announced.

"WHAT A STANDING OVATION FOR KEVIN HERE TONIGHT HE MANAGED TO ESCAPE THE POWERBOMB & EVEN MANAGED TO ROLL HIM UP FOR A PIN THUS BEATING TANNER". Gorilla Shouted.

"BOLT STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT HE'S STILL IN COMPLETE SHOCK". Henry Shouted.

"We'll folks there's still two more matches tonight & a lot more surprises in store for us on the way". Gorilla Said As We Now Go To The Backstage Area Where Todd Grisham Was Standing Next To the CCW Champion Chris Thorndyke Bringing In Some More Cheers From The Crowd.

"Ladies & Gentleman at this time please welcome the CCW champion the hitman Chris Thorndyke". Todd Said.

"Hey there Todd". Chris Said.

"Now Chris as you know Chris Griffin has challenged you to a match for the CCW championship tonight any comment". Todd Asked.

"I've got one Todd & that's if Chris Griffin wants this title he'll have to give all he's got or otherwise get trapped in the sharpshooter". Chris Said.

"I see okay then thanks Chris". Todd Said.

"Your welcome Todd wish me luck". Chris Said As He Makes His Way To The Entrance Ramp, Then We See Chris Griffin making his way to the ring for his match

"There he is folks Chris Griffin the son of the nCo member Peter Griffin & he's about to go 1 on 1 with Chris Thorndyke for the CCW championship next on CCW". Gorilla Said As We Now Return For Some More Commercials.

Once the Commercials Were Over We Now Return To The Show As the Bell Rings Getting Set For The Next Match To Start.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall & it is for the CCW championship". Perch Said.

After Making The Announcement 619 by Chris Classic plays starts to play on the titantron bringing out the challenger for the CCW Championship Chris Griffin While The Crowd Cheers For Him.

"Making his way to the ring is the challenger from Quahog, Rhode island weighing in at 217 pounds Chris Griffin". Perch Announced.

"Well Monsoon Chris really has a chance to win the CCW championship against Chris Thorndyke here tonight". Henry Said.

"That's right Henry, Chris has never won a single championship in his career yet but if he plays his cards right he just might have a chance". Gorilla Said.

As Chris Griffin's Them Starts To Die Down Return The Hitman By Jim Johnson Starts To Play Bringing Out the CCW Champion Chris Thorndyke Causing the Crowd To Continue Cheering.

"And his opponent from Station Square weighing in at 134 pounds he is the CCW champion Chris Hitman Thorndyke". Perch Announced.

Gorilla Monsoon - And here he comes one of the most respected wrestlers in CCW chris thorndyke

"Now this kid may be only 12 years old but he's made a real impact in this company for the past 5 years". Henry Said.

"That's right Henry he's won 5 CCW championships in a row but can he retain the title tonight against Chris Griffin". Gorilla Added.

The Ref orders the bell to be rung & the championship match gets underway as Chris Thorndyke begins to pound Chris Griffin like a pancake but Chris Griffin starts to get the upper hand by grabbing Chris Thorndyke picking him up bodyslammed him on the floor then goes for a cober 1,2, & Chris Thorndyke kicks out at two & a half this match would continue on for the next 10 minutes with Chris Griffin in control & tosses Chris Thorndyke to the ropes with his head hanging & Chris Griffin giving him the 619 but when he attempt's the frog splash Chris Thorndyke knocks him on the floor grabs his legs & placed Chris Griffin in the sharpshooter.

"IT'S THE SHARPSHOOTER CAN CHRIS THORNDYKE MAKE CHRIS GRIFFIN TAPOUT OR NOT". Gorilla Said.

Chris Griffin trys to reach for the rope but Chris Thorndyke moves further away from the rope which forces Chris Griffin to tap out as the Ref orders the bell to be rung.

"Here is your winner & still CCW champion Chris Hitman Thorndyke". Perch Announced.

"The sharpshooter did it again it won Chris Thorndyke the match & reatined the title". Henry Said.

"Yes sir the sharpshooter is probably the hardest submission move to break out of". Gorilla Added.

"This is becoming a really exciting night & it's not over yet cause ther's still our main event". Henry Said.

We Now Head Backstage To the nCo locker room in the middle of a conversation about tonight's match.

"So that's the plan on how were going to win the tag team titles what do you think". Ruff Said.

"Grrrrrr Oh Oh I don't know that's sounds a little hard Grrrrr I mean one false move from any one of us Grrrr we can kiss our chances of winning the tag team titles goodbye Grrrrr". Fangace Said.

"Yeah Ruff that's a dangerous plan no body could accomplish that not even me". Peter Added.

"Well that's all I got either we do this idea or disqualify ourselves so what do you say you in". Ruff Said.

"Hmm Grrrr I'LL DO IT Grrrrrr". Fangface Shouted.

"Huh all right I'm in as well but I have a really bad feeling about this". Peter Said.

"Now let's show the ministry the true power of the NEW CARTOON ORDER". Ruff Said.

"YEAH". Both Fangface & Peter Shouted.

Meanwhile somewhere else backstage we see 3 members of the ministry walking to the ring.

"Okay you guys we need to defend the tag team titles cause if The Undertaker finds out we lost them to the nCo he'll kill us for sure". Garra Said.

"No kidding I mean you've guys seen what happened six years ago at The Great American Bash, The Undertaker buried me in cement I still have nightmares about that tragic moment". Paul Added.

"Huh you think that was scary how did you think how I felt when I got by Kakarot's spirit bomb & exploded while inside the Tree of Might". Turles Said.

"Okay I take that back that sounds even scarier than my demise". Paul Said.

"Guys focus". Garra Said.

"Whoops sorry Garra". Paul Said.

"Anyway like I said we need to focus, work together, win the match & survive the punishment got it". Garra Said.

"Got it". Both Paul & Turles Agreed.

"Good now come on let's go". Garra Said.

While the ministry heads for the ring Paul sees Bolt Tanner sitting on the ground looking depressed.

"Wow what happened to you fells like you've lost a match or something". Paul Said.

"Exactly, you got a problem with that fat man". Bolt Said.

"No no Bolt it's cool I was just curious". Paul Replied.

"Fine now leave me alone". Bolt Said as he Bolt walks away with Paul Bearer looking on.

"Wait did he call me a fatman huh". Paul Said.

"PAUL HURRY UP". Garra Yelled.

"Whoops sorry Garra I'm coming". Paul Said.

"Well folks the tag team titles are on the line it's our main event the nCo vs The Ministry Of Darkness & that match it's next". Gorilla Said As We Go To Commercials One More Time.

After The Commercials Finished We Now See A Promo Where in It We seen a person figure in a shadow.

"CAWF be aware cause in 3 weeks I shall come & make an impact on your wrestling series & I promise you guys that this company will never be the same plus I plan to bring along a few friends of mine to join me just remember this 3 weeks left before I arrive times running out before the domination begins".

After The Promo Ends We Return To The Arena Where The bell Gets Rung Signaling The Beginning of the Maion Event.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the CAWF tag team championship". Perch Announced.

Suddenly Ministry By Jim Johnson Starts To Play On the Titantron Bringing out Garra, Turles, & Paul As The Crowd Boos At All 3 Of Them.

"Introducing first representing The Ministry Of Darkness the team of Garra, Turles, & Paul Bearer". Perch Announced.

"Well Henry the 3 members of the ministry are going in this match defending the tag team titles against the nCo". Gorilla Said.

"You said it & I'm also wondering what that plan the nCo had planned which could go right or wrong". Henry Said.

"I don't know but I'm sure well find out sooner than you think". Gorilla Said.

Just Then The Arena Began To Turn Black & White As the New World Order Begins To Play Bringing Out The nCo As the Crowd Starts to Cheer For All 3 Of Them.

"And there opponents the team of Fangface , Ruff Ruffman , & Peter Griffin the New Cartoon Order". Perch Announced.

"Listen to this standing ovation from the crowd the nCo is getting". Gorilla Said.

"I'm guessing is that the nCo wants to become the CAWF tag team champions & if that happens those belts well become exclusive to CCW". Henry Said.

"And not only that henry if they win the belts they can appear on any programing at anytime so this should be an interesting main event". Gorilla Added.

The Bell Rings & Peter Griffin & Paul Bearer are going to start & begin to take a beating on each other & paul bearer grabs peter by the neck & does a ddt on him & tags in garra he was just about to place peter in a sand coffin but peter tags in fangface & the werewolf begins to attack garra like crazy then gave him a chokeslam goes for a cover 1,2, & garra kicks out at 2 this match continues for 6 minutes & shows that turles is in the ring & ruff ruffman is down unconcious just as turles is about to cover the dog fangface & peter attack turles & his partners at the same time.

"IT'S AN ALL OUT WAR GOING ON IN THE RING". Gorilla Shouted.

"YEAH BUT WHO KNOWS FOR HOW LONG". Henry Shouted.

"WAIT A MINUTE LOOK TURLES DON'T TURN AROUND". Gorilla Shouted.

Back in the ring we see Ruff Ruffman has regained concious & when turles turns around ruff ruffman spears him & goes in a cover 1,2,3 then the Ref rings the bell.

"OH MY GOSH THEY DID IT THEY BEAT THEM". Henry Yelled.

"IT'S ALL OVER THE NCO JUST WON THE TAG TEAM TITLES". Gorilla Yelled.

"Here are you winners & new CAWF tag team champions the NEW CARTOON ORDER". Perch Announced.

"NOW THIS HAS BEEN WHAT AN AMAZING EPISODE OF CCW AM I RIGHT HENRY". Gorilla Shouted.

"YOU SAID IT MONSOON IT'S BEEN GREAT ALONG SIDE YOU AGAIN FOR ANOTHER HISTORIC CARTOON CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING TONIGHT". Henry Shouted.

"LADIES & GENTLEMAN THANK YOU FOR JOINING US HERE TONIGHT FOR CCW UNTIL NEXT GOOD NIGHT FROM SPRINGFIELD, MASSACHUCETS". Gorilla Shouted.

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE MAN WHAT A NIGHT THIS HAS BEEN". Henry Shouted.

The nco is shown walking up the ramp holding the CAWF tag team titles away from the ministry which meant the ministry is going to get in serious trouble this saturday with the undertaker as the show draws to a close.


	2. CCW Episode 2 Part 1

Quick Note - Just Like For All Of My Other Stories I Do Not Own Anything Except For The OC's

* * *

This Is The New S*it By Marilyn Manson Plays As We Now Enter The Arena With The Huge Crowd Cheering Really Loud While Holding Up Signs & Merchandise

"Just 48 Hours Ago One Of The Most Exciting PPV Crossovers Took Place & Made A Lot Of History & Tonight We Continue To Do So, Welcome To Another Action Packed Cartoon Championship Wrestling, Gorilla Monsoon & Henry Chan At Ringside". Gorilla Said.

"It's Gonna Be A Hot One Here Tonight Cause The CCW Champion Chris Thorndyke Is In Action Against The Ultimate Sand Bender Garra In CCW Original Extreme Rules Match & That's Gonna Take Place As the Main Event Of The Evening Later Tonight". Henry Added.

On the Titantron Hart Foundation By Jim Johnson Plays Bringing Out Tien & Yamcha As The Crowd Starts To Boo Them.

"And Were Gonna Kick Things Off With The Ever Exciting Tag Match". Gorilla Said.

"The Following Is A Tag Team Match Set For One Fall Introducing 1st At A Total Combined Weight Of 534 Pounds Tien & Yamcha The Z Dynasty". Perch Announced.

"Looks As If The Z Dynasty Aren't Fan Favorites Here Tonight & Why Shouldn't They Be After That Discpicable Display They Made This Past Friday Night". Gorilla Said.

"How The Heck Could I Forget This, Thanks To Their Agressive Team Work They Managed To Send The CCW's Samoan Bulldozer On The Shelf". Henry Added.

"Sadly So But Tonight Will See What Type Of Teamwork The Z Dynasty Can Do". Gorilla Said.

Just Then The Arena Turns Black & White As The New World Order Theme Plays Bringing Out Fangface & Ruff Ruffman Causing the Crowd To Start Cheering For Him.

"And There Opponents At A Total Combined Weight Of 419 Pounds They Are The Tag Team Champions, Fangace & Ruff Ruffman The New Cartoon Order". Perch Announced.

"Just Like Week The nCo Manage To Become The New Tag Team Champions After Successfully Defeating The Unholy Ministry". Gorilla Said.

"Now That There Champions It Comes With Great Responsibility, Cause Now They'll Have To Do Whatever They Can To Defend Them Anytime There On The Line". Henry Said.

"Fortunantly For Them This Is A Non Title Match So For Now There Titles Will Be Safe But Let's Just See How They Do Tonight". Gorilla Said.

The Bell Rings & The Match Gets Started As Both Fangface & Tien Starts Us Off & It Begins With Tien Throwing A Couple Of Punches To Fangface Running Him To The Ropes & Bounces Back Allowing Fangface To Sweep Tien Off The Floor Knocking Him To The Ground Fangface Picks Him Up & Tags In Ruff Ruffman Allowing Both Of Them To The Play Dead Manuver Then Ruff Takes Control & Runs To Bounce Off The Ropes But Yamcha Grabs Him & Pulls Him Out Of The Ring.

"Hey, Yamcha Pulled Ruff Ruffman Out Of The Ring". Henry Said.

"Looks As If We Would Do Anything To Help Himself & Tien To Win". Gorilla Said.

The Ref Starts To Count As Ruff Ruffman Gets Back Into The Ring At 2 & Continues Where He Left Off By Going For The Wolf Kick To Tien But Tien Rolls Out Of The Way & Tags In Yamcha, From Here Yamcha Would Grab Ruff By The Nose, Pick Him Up, Spins Him Around & Plants The Spinning Suplex He Then Goes For A Cover 1,2, & Fangface Breaks Up The Pin At 2 Yamcha Tried To Cheapshot Fangface For Interfering But He Rolls Out Of The Ring Just Then Ruff Comes Up From Behind & Hits Yamcha With The Ruffman Clothsline.

"Ooh, What A Clothsline To Yamcha". Gorilla Said.

Ruff Ruffman Goes For A Cover 1,2, & Yamcha Kicks Out At 2 & A Half, Ruff Then Decides To Go Over To The Turnbuckle & Tags In Fangface, Yamcha Starts To Get To His Feet & Sees Fangace About To Strike Him But He Ducks & Reverses With A Swift Kick To The Leg & Tags In Tien Allowing Both Of Them To Hit The Z Attack(The Hart Attack) Then Tien Picks Up Fangface & Goes For His Finisher But Ruff Comes In & Knocks Tien To The Ground.

"Ruff Ruffman Just Knocked Tien To The Ground Possibly Saving His Partner Right There". Gorilla Said.

"You Can Say That Again". Henry Said.

Ruff Starts To Pumble All Over Yamcha & Runs Around The Ring & Tries To Spear Yamcha But He Moves Out Of The Way Causing Ruff To Hit The Turnbuckle Pole By The Head The Tien From Out Of Nowhere Would Pull Ruff Out Of The Ring & Hit The Tri Beam Knockout Onto The Floor Knocking Out Ruff While In The Ring Yamcha Grabs Fangface's Legs & Hits The Sharpshooter.

"Oh No, Fangface Is Locked In The Sharpshooter". Henry Said.

"This Was The Same Move That Cause Their Early Defeat This Past Sunday". Gorilla Added.

Fangface Tries To Reach For The Ropes But Yamcha Pulls Him To The Middle Of The Ring Leaving Him No Choice But To Tap Out Causing The Ref To Ring The Bell.

" The Z Dynasty Picks Up The Win". Gorilla Said, In the Ring Tien Gets In The Ring & Grabs Yamcha's Arm & Raises It In Victory As The Crowd Boos All Over Them

"Here Are Your Winners Tien & Yamcha The Z Dynasty". Perch Announced.

"For The Second Time This Week The nCo Was Done In By The Sharpshooter The Most Painful Submission Manuver Of All Time & Both Of Them Happened On Fangface". Gorilla Said.

"The nCo Tried Their Best To Win But Just Like The Z Dynasty Always Finds A Way To Turn Things Around No Matter What The Stipulation Is Currently At". Henry Said.

Ruff Slides Back In The Ring & Aids Fangace To His Feet As They Both Exit The Ring & Begin Walking Up The Aisle While backstage We See Bolt Tanner In The Locker Room Walking Around Very Angry As He Sees Todd Grisham Walks In.

"What Do You Want Todd I'm Kind Of In A Bad Mood Right Now". Bolt Asked.

"I Understand But Everyone Wanted To Know What You Plan on Doing Now After 2 Fatal Set Backs To You Last Week When You Were Beaten Fot The 1st Time & Last Sunday When You Got Pinned Again & Was Eliminated From The Match". Todd Replied.

"Set Backs, Seriously What Are People Thinking Of Me These Days That Ever Since Last Week I've Lost My Touch, That I'm Not The Monster I Used To Be, & They Now Think That Everyone In CCW Is Better Than Me... Well Then I Guess I'll Just Have To Show Them All What I'm Truly Capable Of Starting Tonight". Bolt Said As He Leaves The Locker Room Leaving Behind Todd Grisham.

"Bolt Sounds Like He's Gonna Be Showing Us What He Can Do Now". Gorilla Said.

"And From The Looks Of It Something Tells Me We Better Shield Ourselves". Henry Added As The Main Event Matchcard Shows Up Showing It Was Chris Thorndyke vs Garra In An Extreme Rules Match.

"But Besides That What About Our Main Event Of The Evening Chris Thorndyke Vs Garra In A Extreme Rules Match". Gorilla Said.

"Lots Of Weapons, Lots Of Chairs, & Possibly Lots Of Blood To Appear Here In The Main Event Later Tonight". Henry Said As We Head Into Commercial.

Quick Note - That Concludes Part 1 Of This Episode, Now I Know Lots Of You Are Thinking Why Are You Doing This So Shortly..Well First Off I'm Not Wanting It To Make Short, I've Decided To Cut The Show Into Seperate Parts & That Goes For All CAWF Programming From Now On To Help Save Time& Let You All See Parts Of New Action As Well So Be Sure You All Stick Around Cause There's Plenty More To Come In Part 2 But Until Then Read & Review

P.S. - CAWF Is Back Baby After A 6 Month Absence & I'm Gonna Make Sure To Do Whatever I Can To Catch Up With Everyone


	3. CCW Episode 2 Part 2

Quick Note - Just Like Before The Only Thing I Own Are My OC's

* * *

After the Commercials Ended The Show Returns With An Outside View Of The Peach Creek Stadium.

"We Welcome You Back To Tonight's Edition Of CCW Where Tonight We're Live At The Peach Creek Stadium In Peach Creek Home To Ed Edd N Eddy Where For Them Scamming For Money Is Never An Easy Task". Gorilla Said.

Back In The Arena 6.1.9. By Chris Classic Plays On the Titantron As Chris Griffin Appears Bringing In A Standing Ovation From the Crowd As the Bell Rings & Perch Perkins begin To Speak.

"The Following Contest Is Scheduled For One Fall Introducing First For Qua-"

Before Perch Could Finish His Sentence Bolt Comes In & Attacks Chris From Behind

"Wait A Minute Bolt, He Came From Behind & Blind Sighted Chris". Gorilla Said.

"What's All This For". Henry Said.

Bolt Picks Up Chris & Pushes Chris Into The Ring & Before The Ref Could Try & Ring The Bell Bolt Grabs Him By The Shirt & Tosses Him Out Of The Ring Then Bolt Goes & Tosses Chris Head First Into The Turnbuckle, Then He Picks Up Chris & Begins To Lock In The Tanner Squeeze As Chris Starts To Scream In Pain.

"He's Got Chris Locked Into That Vicious Tanner Squeeze Submission, Somebody Get In There & Stop This Quick". Henry Said.

Bolt Continues To Build Pressure Onto Chris While Chris Tries To Break Out With All His Might But It Was No Use He Couldn't Breakout As Bolt Continued To Build In More Pressure Until Finall Chris Would Pass Out Unconcious Then Bolt Would Drop Chris To The Floor.

"It Looks Like This Must've Been What Bolt Was Talking About What He's Truly Capable Of". Gorilla Said.

"Agreed I Never Thought I Would Say Bolt Go To This Point Of Rage". Henry Said.

Bolt Exits The Ring & Chair Then He Slides Back Into The Ring & Folds It Up.

"Now What's He Up To". Henry Asked As Bolt Grabs A Passed Out Chris & Sets Him Up For The Tanner Bomb.

"Oh No He's Gonna Tanner Bomb Chris Straight Through That Chair". Gorilla Said.

"Why Isn't Anybody Coming Out & Stopping This MONSTER". Henry Said.

Bolt Is Set To Send Chris Through The Chair With His Tanner Bomb When All Of A Sudden Psycho Dance By Jim Johnson Plays.

"Wait A Minute... I Think Someone's Gonna Take The Risk Cause Here Comes Kevin Levin". Gorilla Said.

"All Right Here Comes The Calvary". Henry Added.

Kevin Enters The Arena & Runs Down The Aisle, Slides Into The Ring & Attacks Bolt Causing Him To Drop Chris To The Ring Floor Unharm As Bolt Slides Out Of The Ring Not Wanting To Get Involved.

"Bolt Not Wanting To Be In The Same Ring With Kevin Right Now". Gorilla Said.

After He Helps Chris Out Kevin Grabs A Microphone & Starts To Speak Towards Bolt.

"Hey Tanner, I've Been Hearing You Wanted Some Payback On Me After Last Week Well I Mean Sure I May Have Pinned You Last Week & Ending Your Undefeated Streak, But That Really Dosen't Mean You Can Choose To Take It Out On Someone Else By Ending Their Career, So I'll Tell You What I've Talked To The GM A Few Days Ago & He Said That At In Your House It's You Against Me One More Time" Kevin Said As The Crowd Starts To Cheer While Bolt Looks On At Kevin With His Serious Look.

"WOAH Even I Wasn't Expecting That". Henry Said.

"Yeah, That's Right Bolt Maybe Now You'll Stay Under Control Till Our Rematch But It's Not Gonna Matter Cause After Our Match Were Gonna Settle This Situation Once & For All & See Who Really Is The True Monster". Kevin Said As He Drops The Mic & Stares Down The Bolt While He Walks To The Locker Room Area As Kevin Levin's Theme Begins To Play Again.

"You Heard It From Kevin Right There He's Gonna Be Squaring Off Against Bolt Tanner One More Time One Week From Sunday". Gorilla Said.

"And Hopefully This Time They'll Be Able To Settle The Score Once & For All". Henry Said.

"Let's Hope So". Gorilla Said.

In The Backstage Area The nCo Members AKA Tag Team Champions Fangface & Ruff Ruffman Were Seen Talking To Each Other While Standing At The Vending Machine.

"I Still Can't Believe You Tapped To The Sharpshooter Fangface That's Two Times This Has Happened". Ruff Said.

"Ooh Ooh, Grrr I'm Sorry Ruff Old Pal Grr But It's A Painful Submission It's Just Too Much For Me Grrr". Fangface Said.

"I Know What You Mean.. But Believe Me We Can't Let This Go On If This Keeps Up Will End Up Being A Disgrace As Tag Team Champions You Know I Mean What Would Our Leader Peter Think". Ruff Said.

"Uhh Ruff Grr". Fangface Said.

"Yeah". Ruff Said.

Fangface Starts To Point At What's Standing Behind Ruff Showing Peter Griffin Standing Behind Ruff Not Looking Behind.

"AAH Peter Sir, Uh Now I Know What Your Thinking & All I Can Say... It Was Fangface's Fault". Ruff Said.

"WHAT Ooh Ooh He's Lying Grrr Ruff Was The One Start Started It". Fangface Said.

"RELAX GUYS RELAX, I Know What Happened I Saw Your Match & I Have To Say I'm A Bit Disappointed In You Two, I Mean You Guys Losing Two Matches In The Same Week The Same Way.. BY SUBMISSION FROM THE SHARPSHOOTER BY FANGFACE". Peter Shouted.

"Ooh Ooh, I Feel So Ashamed Grrr". Fangface Said.

"Look Guys Were Not Just Tag Team Champions But Were Known As The New Cartoon Order & This Stable Been Dominate Since Day 1 & If We Want To Keep This Popularity Going We Need To Get Our Game Plan Back Into Action Got It". Peter Said.

"Yes Sir". Both Fangface & Ruff Agreed.

"Good, Now Follow Me Back To The Locker Room Boys Cause It's Time To Make Ourselves Some Future Plans". Peter Said As He, Fangface, & Ruff Ruffman Walk To The nCo Locker Room While Somewhere Else Backstage Garra Is Seen Grabbing A Hold Of His Bag Filled With Sand As He Gets Set For His Match Later On.

"There You See Him Ladies & Gentleman Garra One Of The Two Particpants In Tonight's Extreme Rules Match Where He'll Be Going Up Against The CCW Champion Chris Thorndyke". Gorilla Said.

"And Thank Goodness For Chris The Title's Not On The Line". Henry Added.

Just A Split Screen Comes Showing Both Dee Dee & Supercow Making Their Way To The Ring Area All Set For Action.

"But Before The Main Event It's CCW Diva Action Time Between Dee Dee & Supercow & Their In Action Next". Henry Said As We Now Return To Some More Commercials.

Quick Note - That Concludes Part 2 Of This Episode, & It Looks Like We Have A New Match Added To The Upcoming In Your House Matchard & Hopefully This Match Between Kevin Levin & Bolt Tanner Will Settle The Difference Between Them Once & For All, In The Next Part Of This Episode The CCW Divas Will Finally Take Action & Following That The Main Event Of The Night So Stay Tuned & See What Happens But For Now Read & Review


	4. CCW Episode 2 Part 3

Quick Note - Just Like The Last Two Chapters The Only I Own Are My OC's That's All

* * *

Once the Commercials Were Done The Show Returns As Some Ballerina Music Begins To Play Up On The Titantron Bringing The Little Ballerina Herself Dee Dee Drawing Some Cheers In The Ground.

"Were Back Live For CCW & It's Time For Some Diva Action". Gorilla Said.

"The Following Diva's Contest Is Scheduled For One Fall Making Her Way To The Ring Weighing 131 Pounds Dee Dee". Perch Announced.

"Boy, Dee Dee Sure Is In A Happy Mood Tonight & I For One Can't See Why Not". Henry Said.

"That's Right Henry Cause Dee Dee Is Currently One Of The 6 Divas Participating In The 6 Diva Battle Royal To Determine The #1 Contender For The Women's Championship & It All Takes Place 1 Week From Sunday On PPV". Gorilla Added.

"And Lucky For Us We All Know That Dee Dee Hasn't Won A Championship Belt For Quite A While So If She Wins The Battle Royal She Could Be Well On Her Way To Regaining The Belt". Henry Added Back.

As Dee Dee's Song Dies Down Supercow Al Rescate Is Heard As Eye Of The Hurricane By Jim Johnson Begins To Play Bringing Out The Only Mexican Superhero Wrestler In CAWF History Drawing In Some More Cheers From The Crowd.

"And Her Opponent From Parts Unknown Weighing In At 600 Pounds Supercow". Perch Announced.

"Supercow The Only CAWF Spanish Superhero Like Athlete In History To Ever Take On The Many Challenges That Stood In Her Way". Gorilla Said.

"No Fooling Monsoon, Burning Buildings, Danger, Criminals, Deranged Maniacs, & Especially The Red Guy... But None For Nothing Supercow Is Also Best To Give Each of Her Fans Every Ounce Of Fight That She Has & That's What She Plans To Do Right Now". Henry Said.

"No Guts, No Glory, & No Surrender These Are Three Words That She Follows Every Time Supercow Gets In The Ring". Gorilla Said.

The Bell Gets Rung & The Match Begins With Dee Dee Wasting Little Time Goes To Attack Supercow By Giving Her Rapid Punches But Cow Didn't Move At All Instead She Grabs Dee Dee Puts Her Above Her Head & Begins To Spin Her Around Causing Dee Dee To Get Dizzy Then Supercow Throws Her To The Ring Floor Walks Back Then Runs Foward & Splashes Dee Dee.

"Ooh What A Splash By Supercow". Gorilla Said.

"Yeah, & With Supercow Weighing 600 Pounds It Would Be A Miracle For Dee Dee To Break Out Of This One". Henry Said.

Supercow Sets Up The Cover Position As The Ref Counts 1, 2, & Dee Dee Grabs The Rope Forcing Supercow To Break Up The Pin

"How About That Dee Dee Managed To Grab The Ropes Just To Save Herself From Losing". Henry Said.

Dee Dee Begins To Wobble A Little As She Tries To Stand On Her Feet Then Goes To Strike Down Supercow But Supercow Stops Her & Throws Dee Dee To The Turnbuckle & Tries To Squish Dee Dee Again But This Time She Moves Out Of The Way & Makes A Reversal Hitting The Kick Of The Dancing Swans As She Goes For The Cover 1, 2, & Supercow Kicks Out Launching Dee Dee Into The Air

"What A Kickout By Supercow, Dee Dee Went Flying". Gorilla Said.

Supercow Grabs One Of Dee Dee's Legs & Drags Her To The Middle Of The Ring & Hits An Elbow Drop Then She Bounces Off The Ropes & Prepares To Hit The Utter Masher But Dee Rolls Out Of The Way Again & Hits Supercow With Another Kick Of The Dancing Swans

"There's The Kick". Gorilla Said.

"Could That Do It". Henry Added As Dee Dee Pins Supercow As The Ref Counts 1,2,3 & Rings the Bell. "Yes It Does".

"WOW". Gorilla Shouted.

"Here Is Your Winner Dee Dee". Perch Announced.

"Even With Supercow At A Total Of 600 Pounds Dee Dee Managed To Barely Pull It Off & Score A Victory". Gorilla Said.

"Yeah, & Hopefully With That Victory That'll Increase Her Confidence At In Your House In That Battle Royal". Henry Said As We Now See An Instant Replay Of The End Of The Match.

"Let's Check This Out One More Time". Gorilla Said.

Supercow Bounces Off The Ropes & Prepares To Hit The Utter Masher But Dee Dee Rolls Out Of The Way.

"You Can See Hear That Dee Dee Still With A Bit Of Energy Left In Her Moved Out Of The Way Just Before Supercow Took Her Out With The Utter Madness". Gorilla Said.

"And Because Of That She Was Able To Do This". Henry Added.

Dee Dee Hits Supercow With Another Kick Of The Dancing Swans.

"BAM!, The Kick Of The Dancing Swans Connecting & Was Able To Help Dee Dee Get The Cover & Pick Up The Win Congratulations". Henry Said As We Now Return To The Arena With Dee Dee Doing Some More Dances Up The Entrance Way As Supercow Starts To Get Up & Looks At Dee Dee With A Smile.

"And Supercow Might've Lost The Match But She Still Looks As If She Has Some Respect For Dee Dee". Gorilla Said.

"That's What I Call Some Fair Sportsmanship". Henry Added.

Meanwhile Backstage We See Garra Walking Towards The Ring As Josh Matthews Walks In To Try & Ask Garra A Quick Question.

"Garra, You Have A Minute". Josh Asked.

"I Don't Have The Time For Questions Josh Get Lost". Garra Said As He Walks Off Leaving Behind Josh As We Now See Chris Thorndyke In The Locker Room Getting Prepared For The Match.

"There You See The CCW Champion Chris Thorndyke In The Locker Room As He Prepares For His Toughest Challenge". Gorilla Said.

Chris Grabs His Belt & Exits the Locker Room & Begins To Make His Way To The Ring Before He Stops & Sees Chris Griffin Walking By With An Ice Pack On His Head.

"You Okay Chris". Chris Thorndyke Said.

"Uh Yeah I Think So, Just A Slight Headache.. & A Sore Back But I'm Okay.. & For My Sake I Sure Hope Kevin Takes Care Of Bolt At In Your House". Chris Griffin Said.

"You & Me Both, & Hopefully Tonight I'll Be Able To Get Thru The Extreme Rules Match In One Piece & Show Garra What A True Champion Is". Chris Thorndyke Said.

"You Do That.. Good Luck". Chris Griffin Said As He Walks Off While Chris Thorndyke Continues To Walk His Way To The Ring As The Scene Switches To The Arena With Weapons In All, Back In The Arena The Bell Rings While Perch Holds Up the Mic.

"The Following Contest Is Set For One Fall & It Will Be Contested Under Extreme Rules". Perch Announced.

On The Titantron Nightmare By Jim Johnson Plays As The Crowd Starts To Boo While Garra Comes Out With His Jar Of Sand.

"Here Comes The Master Of The Sand". Gorilla Said.

"Introducing First From The Hidden Leaf Village Weighing 198 Pounds Garra". Perch Announced.

"Garra The Master Of The Sands Has Had His Fair Shares Of Victims Under Extreme Rules". Gorilla Said.

"No Kidding.. Joey Wheeler, Sokka, Dr Eggman, Ash Ketchum, Souichi, & So Many Others Could Chris Thorndyke Become Garra's Next Victim". Henry Added.

"Will Find Out Soon Cause Up Next The Main Event Of The Night Begins With Garra Against Chris Thorndyke In Extreme Rules". Gorilla Said As We Head Into Commercial Break, Just Then The Background Begins To Turn Red Where A Shadowy Figure From Before Was Watching Some Classic CAWF Moments.

"For Over 40 Years.. The CAWF Has Made Thousands Of Exciting, Shockable, & Unforgettable Moments That Would Earn Many Fans.. But Even Some Great Things Can Have Downfalls.. For Many There Was Lawsuits, But For Some They Would End Out Going Out Of Business Kinda Like Their Own Version Of Armageddon".

Just thenAll Of The Monitors Turn Off As The Shadowy Figures Walks Over To A Sun Dial.

"And That's Exactly What's Gonna Happen To The CAWF At In Your House 12 Days From Now As Me & My Friends Will Make A Massive Impact An Impact So Big It Will Cause The CAWF To Crumble & Fall & No One Is Gonna Stop Us".

The Sun Dial Begins To Crack & Crumble To The Floor As More Shadow Figures Begin To Walk In

"CAWF As You Know It So Going.. To Die".

The Shadow Figure Begins To Laugh Evilly & So Do The Others As The Screen Began Dripping Blood As Words Begin To Form Saying.

"Armageddon Be Upon Us"

Quick Note - That Concludes Part 3 Of This Episode Where Dee Dee Manages To Pull An Upset Victory Over Supercow & We Get Another Disturbing Message From The Same Shadowy Figure.. In The Last Part Of This Episode It's The Main Event Chris Thorndyke Vs Garra Extreme Rules, Who's Gonna Prevail & Who Will Waddle In Their Own Pool Of Blood.. Find Out In The Next Part But Until Then Read & Review.


	5. CCW Episode 2 Part 4

Quick Note - This Is The Last Part Of This Episode Of CCW & Just Remember I Only Own My OC's That's All, & Be Sure To Stay Tuned At The End Of The Show Cause I Have An Announcment To Make

* * *

After The Commercials Were Over The Show Returns With Garra In The Ring Awaiting For His Opponent.

"We're Back Live Here On CCW As You Can See Garra In The Ring Still Awaiting The Arrival Of The CCW Champion". Gorilla Said.

"He Looks Pretty Confident Right Now Cause Remember This Match Is Under Extreme Rules So Who Know's What To Expect From Garra". Henry Added.

After Garra Enters The Ring Return The Hitman By Jim Johnson Starts To Play On The Titantron Bringing Out The Hitman Chris Thorndyke Causing The Crowd To Start Cheering.

"Introducing His Opponent From Station Square Weighing 134 Pounds The CCW Champion Chris "Hitman" Thorndyke". Perch Announced.

"Well Last Week Chris Put The Title On The Line Against Chris Griffin & Successfully Defended It But Tonight He'll Have To Face Off Against The Sandman Of CCW Garra Himself". Gorilla Said.

"And Luckily For Him That The Title's Not On The Line Tonight". Henry Added.

The Ref Orders The Bell To Be Rung & The Match Begins With Chris Delivering The 1st Punch To Garra & Begins To Throw A Couple More But Garra Then Reverses & Throws Him To The Turnbuckle & Hits Him With The SandStrike He Exits The Ring Digs Under The Floor & Pulls Out A Chair.

"Garra's Pulling Out The 1st Weapon Of The Match". Henry Said.

Garra Re-Enters The Ring & Proceeds To Hit Chris With The Chair But Chris Ducks Out Of The Way & Kicks Garra Towards The Turnbuckle & Head First Into The Chair.

"Ooh, Garra Head First Into The Chair". Gorilla Said.

Chris Exits The Rings & Begins To Pull Out All Sorts Of Weapons From Under The Ring, Tables, Chairs, A Ladder, Barbed Wire On A Baseball Bat, & A Bag Containing Thumbtacks.

"Chris Is Bringing Out A Lot Of Weapons Early". Gorilla Said.

Chris Grabs A Chair Of His Own As He Re-Enters The Ring & Smacks Garra In The Back Of His Head With The Chair & Smacks Him In The Back Two Times Then Proceeds To Make A Cover But Garra Quickly Kicks Out Before The Ref Started To Count, Garra Hits Garra In The Stomach & Slams A DDT Then He Goes Out Of The Ring & Grabs The Bag Of Thumbtacks.

"Uh Oh Garra's Got Those Thumbtacks". Henry Said.

Garra Then Enters The Ring & Begins To Pour The Tacks Out On The Ring Floor.

"OH NO Garra's Gonna Try & Impale Those Tacks All Over Chris's Body". Gorilla Said.

"This Isn't Good For Chris Right Now". Henry Added.

So Garra Picks Up Chris & Sets Up The Sand Plow On The Tacks But Chris Reverses It & Kicks Garra Into Those Tacks.

"OH CHRIS REVERSED IT". Gorilla Yelled.

"WOW GARRA'S GOTTA BE IN BOTH SHOCK & PAIN RIGHT NOW". Henry Shouted.

Garra Starts To Crawl Up Slowly As We That Thumbtacks Are On His Body & His Body.

"AAAHH LOOK AT THAT". Henry Screamed.

"Those Tacks Must Be Far Deep Into Garra's Body For Sure". Gorilla Added.

Garra Starts To Get Angry & Proceeds To Clothsline Chris But Chris Ducks Slide Under The Ring & Sets Up One Of The Tables Then He Re-Enters The Ring Grabs Garra & Hits The Hitman Slam Onto Him.

"And Chris Hits Garra With The Hitman Slam". Henry Said.

Chris Pulls Garra Out Of The Ring & Places Him On The Table Then Climbs Up To The Top Of The Turnbuckle & Makes A Diving Elbow Drop Colliding Both Him & Garra Through The Table.

"Chris Just Elbow Dropped Garra Straight Through Those Tables". Gorilla Said.

"So Far These Two Are Going Through Heck Right". Henry Added.

Through Out The Rest Of This Match Both Chris & Garra Would Take Things To The Extreme, Garra Is Seen After Recovering From The Table Collison Grabbing A Barbed Wire Baseball Bat & Rubs It All Over Chris's Face Causing Blood To Pour Out Of Chris.

"Garra Just Used That Barbed Wire Baseball Bat To Open Chris Wide Open". Gorilla Said.

Chris Still Bleeding Tries To Crush Garra's Ribs With A Ladder But Garra Moves Out Of The Way & Hits Chris With A Kick To The Chin Knocking Chris Down & Forcing The Ladder To Fall Oh Him Then Garra Goes For A Cover As The Ref Counts 1,2, & Chris Kicks Out At 2.

"Oh Chris Just Kicked Out Of That One". Henry Said.

"Just Barely, But How Much Stamina Does These Two Have Left In Them". Gorilla Added.

Moments Later Both Chris & Garra Are Seen Both Torn & Bleeding With The Entire Ring Side Covered With So Much Damage & Hardcore Weapons Lying Down As Garra Who's Had Enough Proceeds To Finish off With Chris With The Sand Coffin But Chris Reverses It Into The Sharpshooter.

"Woah Garra's Trapped In The Sharpshooter". Gorilla Said.

"Chris Might Have Him Right Here". Henry Added.

Garra Tries To Reach The Ropes But Chris Pulls Him To The Middle Of The Ring & Applys More Pressure Leaving Garra No Choice But To Tap Out As the Ref Orders the Bell To Be Rung.

"Chris Beats Garra At His Own Match". Gorilla Said.

Chris Collapses To The Ground In Exhaustin As The Ref Helps Him Up & Raises His Arm In Victory.

"Here is Your Winner The CCW Champion Chris "Hitman" Thorndyke". Perch Announced.

"What A Match Chris Thorndyke Has Gone Through Tables, Got Hit By Ladders, Chairs To The Head & Back, & Scraped Open With The Barbed Wire Baseball Bat & He Was Still Able To Pull It Off". Chris Said.

"Now That's A True King Of Extreme Right There Gorilla & I'm Proud To Have Him As The CCW Champion". Henry Added.

"You & Me Both, Everybody Thanks Again For Watching us & Will See You Again Next Week Or Will Miss You, For Henry Chan I'm Gorilla Monsoon Good Night Everybody". Gorilla Said.

Chris Then Begins To Walks Up The Ramp With Blood Still Running All Over His Body As He Raises The CCW Championship Belt As The Show Ends It Day.

Quick Note - That Concludes The Final Part & This Episode Of CCW & Chris Manages To Pick Up The Win Over Garra In An Extreme Rules Match... Now For My Announcement Which Involves CAWF, Recently Me & My Company Have Been Selected To Take Part In A Talent Exchange & There Gonna Be Starting Soon, & In A Talent Exchange I Should Currently be In The Same Time Line As The Other Wrestling Company, So In Order To Catch Up I Will Have To Put Up In Your House Early, But Don't Worry I Will Still Try To Work On The Other Episodes Leading Up To In Your House In The Future If I Manage To Do It But For Now I'll Explain More When I Put Up The 1st Chapter So Until Then Read & Review.


End file.
